The present invention relates to a comfortable reusable cloth diaper and the like, capable of being fitted to premature and newborn babies, babies, toddlers, young youth, young adults, and the elderly. Embodiments for special needs are disclosed.
Historically the diaper has been a flat piece of cloth folded to a desired fit to contain bodily waste. Few substantial changes have been made over the years.
When disposable diapers came into being more absorbancy was required since users wore them for longer and longer periods of time. With the advent of environmental issues the reusable cloth diaper came upon the scene with a mass absorbtion problem and fitting of the wearer without pins.
At present there are two main types of diapers on the market for children, one a disposable diaper and two a reusable cloth diaper. However both of these diapers have an exterior impervious layer garment for prevention of leakage. In the case of the disposable diapers the impervious outer garment is attached to the interior absorbent layers and in the case of the reusable diaper the exterior impervious layer plastic garment is separate from the interior washable absorbent material and bodily shaped members. The exterior plastic garment creates an undesirable and distinct crackling sound. This is particularly undesirable when the reusable diaper is worn by an adult having for instance an incontinance health problem. Furthermore, the exterior plastic garment is normally a poor fitting and uncomfortable garment with some leakage problem.
By using the diaper of the present invention it is an objective to further enhance personal comfort with proper diapering and incontinent care. For ease of care the product entails an all in one complete unit with no pieces to put together with the added dignity of knowing what you are wearing can""t be heard when moving. Namely, a diaper is provided comprising an outer liquid permeable material shell specifically a cloth shell shaped to fit the body. A continuous impervious layer of material is carried by the outer shell. Layers of absorbent material are disposed within and carried by said liquid impervious layer. The lifespan of the diaper is extended by utillizing a breathable liquid impervious fabric that will not crinkle or break in the washing and drying process. The diaper of the present invention is very soft and comfortable to the touch with the capabilities of naturally breaking down during the normal course of use even before it hits the landfills, yet capable of lasting through more than one sibling, therefor keeping overall cost, waste, and price down.
The use of birdseye absorbent material assures that comfort and breathability are achieved. The wearer needn""t worry about the absorbent fabric keeping ones outer garment dry and it prevents extrements from staining the outer garment. Finally an outer cloth shell without being covered in plastic allows the air to come in contact with a greater portion of the skin, keeping a more healthy environment for the wearer.
In accordance with this invention the liquid impervious layer is completely covered in the waistband and leg area to ensure further comfort. A slight variation of size in the flannel lined VELCRO(copyright) sides attached to the outer shell allow maximum adjustments and still maintain a comfortable yet taut fit.
It is a great advantage that all the components are united as one with no pieces to put together and have the look and feel of underwear.
Another objective of this invention is the meeting of special needs without departing from the three main component system for the diaper.